


Color Me Blue

by sailedanocean



Category: One Direction
Genre: Artist Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailedanocean/pseuds/sailedanocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry smiles back at Louis then picks up a new paint brush, going for the white this time. He starts painting white puffs of clouds over the blue paint that's dried just below Louis’ shoulder blades. </p><p>Louis really can't help it when he grinds his ass up into Harry's crotch. Harry must think it's an accident as he just keeps on painting, so Louis does it again, dragging it out a bit more this time. When he does it one more time, Harry stills. He’s hard. Louis deviously grinds his bum into Harry's cock once more and that's it for Harry. He seizes Louis' hips and pushes him down into the mattress, the paint from Louis' back smearing all over his chest.</p><p>or<br/>The one where Harry paints Louis' back and it leads to messier things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Blue

“C’mon Lou get up here,“ Harry says, while petting Louis’ soft but semi-sweaty caramel colored fringe.

Louis takes his mouth off of Harry's hard dick and climbs up towards where Harry is lying at the head of the bed, head on the pillows, chest still heaving from Louis sucking his dick just moments ago.

“Sit on my face baby,” Louis hears Harry say and Louis has never followed a request faster in his life, probably.

Louis crawls up the bed and turns so his back is towards the headboard and slowly lowers his ass until it's just above Harry's mouth. The first lick has Louis moaning with his head thrown back. Harry smothers Louis’ hole with spit, licking up and down and around, making Louis so wet, so desperate to be filled. 

Louis is sounding wrecked already and they've only just started. Harry loves making his boy feel good.

“Fuck Harry it's so good, fuck please don't stop,” and at that Harry inserts his tongue into Louis hole and Louis almost screams. It’s so good.

Louis feels so good. He's so close already. He can feel every nerve in his body shaking and he can't help but grind down into Harry's tongue, he can feel Harry's stubble tickling the sides of his cheeks. After a few seconds, Harry grips Louis’ oh so tan hips and seizes his grinding. Louis can’t help it as he lets out the most pitiful whine. He just needs more.

“Please Harry, please I need more. I'm so close babe,” and Louis can't stop the the string of moans he lets out when Harry starts sucking on his rim. Louis’ thighs are positively shaking. He’s sweating more now and his heart is beating erratically, pounding against his chest.

When Louis looks down and sees Harry's cock red and leaking against his stomach, he can't stop his hand from gravitating down to Harry's cock. 

Louis knows that Harry can get off just from eating Louis’ ass, it's happened before, but Louis loves Harry's dick so much, loves how big it is, and he really loves how it feels in his mouth. He really wants it in his mouth, he decides. 

Louis bends his body forward a little, ass still above Harry’s mouth but he can feel Harry chasing his hole to get his tongue back on it. In it. When his mouth is close enough to Harry's cock he starts out with a little lick to the head and then sinks his mouth down to base, lips stretching to welcome Harry’s thick cock. 

Louis starts moaning around Harry's cock, ass moving slowly against Harry’s mouth. That's all it takes for Harry to start rimming him with more enthusiasm, tongue fucking in and out of his hole so good, hands gripping his ass so hard, stubble lightly burning his cheeks. 

Harry is so fucking good at this, he's making Louis feel so good. Louis can't help but let out a string of pathetic little whimpers, almost like a melody, when Harry inserts a finger in next to his tongue. 

Louis pulls off of Harry’s cock panting, nails digging into Harry’s thighs, “Harry I'm so close, please.” 

Harry is fucking Louis with two fingers now, his tongue making its way around them. Louis is moaning so loud and Harry fucking loves when he gets like this. When he just takes it. It's only a few moments later that Louis’ coming, his mouth open, his body shaking, and with a few small moans of Harry’s name.

A few seconds later Louis reaches down and guides Harry's cock back into his mouth, Harry really deserves to come, Louis kinda feels bad that he's left him hanging for so long.

Louis uses one hand to grip the base of Harry's cock, and the other to squeeze lightly at Harry's balls. Louis can hear Harry letting out the throatiest groan from above him, 

“Fuck, Lou, you're so good baby just like that,” Harry stutters out. 

Louis’ mouth moves faster up and down Harry's cock and Louis can hear Harry's breathing become more erratic. Louis knows how close Harry is so licks up the underside of Harry's cock and then tongues at the pink, swollen head. That’s when Harry comes, right down Louis’ throat, veins thrumming with the force of his long awaited released. 

Louis climbs off of Harry and lies on his back. They're both panting, chests heaving, stomachs sticky with come and sweat. Nothing could really be better.

“Louis” Harry says and Louis hums in acknowledgement. “We should shower,” Harry says and then looks over towards Louis who's got one of his arms over his eyes.

Louis moves his arm away and and lazily smiles towards Harry, blue eyes shining with a lovely glint, “only if you carry me.” Fuck, Harry just loves him so much.

 

They step out of the shower with damp skin and dripping hair, Harry's already curling. Louis looks so pretty with water dribbling down his back, Harry thinks. 

They walk back into their shared bedroom, Louis throwing on just a pair of speckled sweats while Harry rummages around for his hair brush that Louis threw somewhere this morning. Harry just really hates when his hair gets knotty alright. 

Louis is sitting on his side of the bed, cozily tucked under their silky blankets, lazily scrolling through Tumblr. He's really not interested in anything he sees until he comes across a post from an art blog. 

The person in the photo has their back painted, hues of purples, reds, blues and blends of yellow and orange. It’s not like Harry couldn't do that, he's always been so talented with paint and canvas. He’s even painted Louis multiple times, never being able to get the shade of Louis’ eyes exactly right. 

Louis can't help but wonder what it would be like to have Harry paint his back, feel the softness of the paintbrush and wetness of the paint all over his skin. To have Harry sitting on his ass. Maybe grinding against it. And with that Louis decides then and there that he wants Harry to paint his back.

“Harry”

“Yeah Lou?” Harry questions from where he's situated in front of the mirror, brushing his damp curls. 

“I want you to paint my back. Wouldn't that be sick?” Louis looks up from his phone to see Harry smirking at him from the mirror above their shared dresser. 

“Paint your back? You'd have to promise that you wouldn't throw a fit if I got paint in your hair,” Harry chuckles out. He puts his hairbrush away and walks over towards his side of the bed. 

“Alright, fine,” Louis says, lifting his hands up in surrender, smiling softly at Harry “Tomorrow then?” 

“Sure Lou, I'll go out and grab some new paint from the shops in the morning.” 

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of the tea kettle whistling. He gets out of the bed that's cold now that he's alone, and heads over towards the kitchen. Harry’s facing the counter, fully dressed now, and cracking eggs into a frying pan.

“Hey baby, sit down breakfast is almost ready.” Harry's says, glancing at Louis and smiling from how cute Louis looks with his fringe all mussed up from sleep, eyes bleary and soft. 

“You're the best H.” Louis’ eyes are closed as he says it, sleep trying to waver it's way back to him. 

It's only a few minutes later that Harry whispers “Here love” in Louis’ ear as he sets Louis’ plate and mug of tea in front of him.

“Thanks babe,” Louis says, smiling at Harry who's taking his own place at the table across from him.

“I'm gonna head out to the shops soon for some paint. Milk too we’re almost out. Do you need anything?” Harry asks. 

“No babe,” Louis says, yawning into his hand. “I'm good,” he smiles softly, “but I'll text you if I think of anything.”

Louis bids Harry goodbye at the door, kissing him sweetly, and settles down on the couch, dying to catch up on the new episodes of The Flash. Barry Allen is hot what can he say?

 

Louis has finished two and half episodes by the time Harry gets back. Louis can hear the keys jingling as Harry hangs them on the hook next to the door so Louis walks over and kisses Harry, opened mouth and so so sweet, like sugar pops. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry smiles, dimples popping. “I'm gonna go throw the milk in the fridge, but I got the paint supplies so we can do it whenever you'd like.”

Louis follows Harry into the kitchen, leans against the counter and waits until Harry closes the fridge to speak up, “Could we now?” 

“Sure, yeah, bedroom?” Harry can see Louis nodding curtly then adds, “I'll meet you in there, I'm gonna grab a towel to cover the sheets.”

Once in the bedroom, Louis strips off his sweats and throws on some pants instead. Harry soon walks in with a towel, the new bag of paint supplies and a cup of water. Harry lays the towel down on the bed and motions for Louis to lay his upper body on it. Louis does so, head in the pillows. 

Harry sets the cup of water on one of the bedside tables then reaches for the bag of paints and brushes. He strips down to his boxers before he kneels on the bed besides Louis. He opens the pack of brushes first, there's four with different widths and lengths of bristles. He drops the tubes of paints onto the bed, deciding that he can just use Louis’ skin as a pallet. He grabs the white paint first, knowing that he can make soft reds, yellows and greens. 

“I'm gonna start now, okay?” he confirms as he maneuvers himself over to straddle Louis’ delicious upper thighs.

“Okay,” Louis lets out, voice cracking a little. He’s already a little turned on and Harry hasn't even done anything yet. Louis hates himself. 

“Great,” Harry says. Louis can't see him but he knows that his dimples are on full display, he can hear the smile in his voice. 

Harry opens the white tube of paint, squeezing five quarter sized amounts onto the small of louis’ back. Harry then grabs the blue and squeezes a small drop into one of the piles of white. He does the same with red, orange and yellow, mixing with the paint brush and cleaning it in the water before mixing the next one.

He starts with the blue, reminded of Louis’ eyes. Louis lets out a quiet sigh with the first drag of the paint brush across the top of his back, close to his shoulders. Harry decides to paint the sky, maybe the sunset and some grass underneath. Soon Harry finishes with the blue, starting with the pinkish red and orange, adding some yellow to portray the sun. 

Harry then decides to add some clouds to the blue, but in order to do so he has to move up a bit, crotch aligned with Louis’ ass, as to not smudge what he painted previously. When he does so, Louis can't help but let out a little whine. Louis really hopes that Harry didn't hear that. 

“You okay Lou? Want me to stop?” Harry asks, rubbing Louis’ soft hips.

Louis lets out a soft breath then says “I'm good, keep going, feels nice,” and turns his head to the side a little to smile softly. 

Harry smiles back and picks up a new paint brush, going for the white this time. He starts painting white puffs over the blue paint that's dried just below Louis’ shoulder blades. 

Harry smiles back at Louis then picks up a new paint brush, going for the white this time. He starts painting white puffs of clouds over the blue paint that's dried just below Louis’ shoulder blades. 

Louis really can't help it when he grinds his ass up into Harry's crotch. Harry must think it's an accident as he just keeps on painting, so Louis does it again, dragging it out a bit more this time.When he does it one more time, Harry stills. He’s hard. Louis deviously grinds his bum into Harry's cock once more and that's it for Harry. He seizes Louis' hips and pushes him down into the mattress, the paint from Louis' back smearing all over Harry's chest.

He brings his mouth down to Louis’ ear, “What do you want baby?” 

“Fuck Harry, Fuck me.” Louis is so hard and his dick is trapped underneath him. 

“Yeah?” Harry breathes out as he grinds his cock into Louis’ ass. 

Louis can't help but let out a few whimpers, already begging for release. He finally gets out a quiet, “please H.” 

Harry starts kissing and sucking on Louis’ neck, he can feel the paint drying between his chest and Louis’ back, it's hotter than it should be. Harry finally reaches Louis’ lips, he sucks on the bottom one then kisses him deeply, one hand on the back of Louis head, threaded through his soft fringe. The angle is quite awkward but Harry really wants to kiss him. 

Harry can tell how desperate Louis is getting, already so worked up, so he reaches over to the small bedside table, opens the top drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom because they're really already messy enough, he thinks. 

Harry pours some of lube onto his fingers and sets the bottle down next to the discarded paint tubes. The paint on his chest is starting to crumble uncomfortably but some of it is still wet and shining. The same goes for Louis’ back, sunset messed up from Harry smudging it with his chest. He still looks so pretty, he always looks so pretty. 

Harry soon presses one finger into Louis’ hole, chest filling with pride when Louis lets out a small moan. It's not late after that he's inserting another, scissoring his fingers to stretch Louis rim. He relocates the lube, sliding on the condom and then slicking up his cock. He runs the tip of his cock up and down Louis’ hole, teasing the life out of him.

Louis can't help but a whine out a short “Please H” and at that Harry finally pushes in. 

Harry starts thrusting right away, not giving Louis any time to adjust, and it feels so fucking good. Louis loves it rough. He can feel Harry's hips slapping against his ass, it will probably be so red after this but he doesn't care, too focused on how good Harry is making him feel. Harry always makes him feel so good. 

Harry absolutely loves the way Louis sounds when he's getting fucked, he loves wrecking his boy. His ass is so good, so tight and Harry loves everything about the beautiful boy underneath him. 

“Harry, Harry, I'm so close please I'm gon-” Louis gets out until Harry cuts him off.

“Shhh baby, I've got you.” Harry whispers before leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek.

Harry grabs Louis’ hips and pulls his ass up, pushing his cock in so far, hitting Louis’ prostate head on. Louis moans so loud, he’s so loud and Harry fucking loves it. 

Louis’ on his hands and knees now, pushing back against Harry's thrusts. Harry's gripping his hips so hard, grunting with every thrust. Harry reaches his hand towards Louis’ hair and threads his fingers through it, pulling a little. Louis can't help but scream out  
Harry's name. 

“Yeah, baby scream my name louder,” Harry says as he continuously thrusts into Louis’ hole. The hand that was previously in Louis’ hair is now running up and down his back, occasionally squeezing at his ass. 

Harry starts thrusting a bit faster, the drag of his cock inside of Louis’ ass is so good and he's so close. “You close Lou?” He asks as he thrusts straight into Louis’ prostate. “Come for me, baby.” 

Louis lets out a loud “Harry” before he comes and it's only a few seconds later that Harry does the same, grunting out what sounds like Louis’ name . They're both panting now, so sweaty, paint uncomfortably dried to their skin. Harry rolls off of Louis, pushing all of the tubes of paint off the bed in one motion. He then ties the condom and throws it in the direction of the waste bucket. Louis rolls onto his back, breathing heavily, body still buzzing from his previous orgasm.

“Gotta wash this paint off Lou,” Harry says, chuckling and rubbing Louis’ thigh a little. He nudges his head closer to Louis’, “You were planning that weren't you?” 

Louis can see the loving glint in Harry's eyes, can see how happy he is. Louis can't help but smile when he says, “Yeah, was nice though, right?” 

“Yeah, always so good with you.” Harry can't help it when he leans down and kisses Louis softly. He just loves him so much. So he tells him that. “Love you so much Lou.”

Louis kisses him again, tongue swiping against his own, he pulls away to say, “love you too H, so much.” 

They kiss a bit more until Harry drags Louis into the bathroom to shower, everything is all good until Louis sees himself in the mirror above the sink. There's a big glob of who-knows-what color paint dried in his hair. He only freaks out a little. Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blue by Troye Sivan. Leave a comment/share if you'd like. :)


End file.
